


On A Snowy Day

by LordiTheUltimate



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordiTheUltimate/pseuds/LordiTheUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ekko decides to crash at Jayce's place for a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Guess my shipping of Ekko and Jayce was really popular. Guess I can write another fic. This time, no smut! Just fluff.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Riot Games.

The snow was thicker than ever in Piltover. People were walking cloaks in all sizes, keeping their heads down to avoid the falling snow. Winter was almost the perfect time to be here as Ekko could easily blend in with his surroundings without any inconveniences. But only almost as he found incredibly slowed down by the ankle-deep snow. He felt like a turtle.

The young Zaunite sighed as he looked up. This winter was more brutal than the others, so he found himself visiting Piltover more than he normally would.

The Time of Snowdown changed people. It was funny how generous people were this time of the year as all of the kids in the slums had been offered refugee in the hospital. And for Ekko, his refugee was with a very special person. Someone he held dear for reasons he could not explain. Even if his nose was plugged and his head was groggier this time around, there was something about Jayce that continuously motivated him to return to a city, he otherwise hated so much. Or used to. Hate was such a strong word to use.

Quickly, he pushed the door open. Jayce’s workshop wasn’t as messy as usual, much to Ekko’s surprise. He walked in, removing his soaking cloak in the process. For a brief moment, he felt dizzy. Perhaps the sudden shift of warmth from coldness messed with his senses. Ekko shrugged it off and continued inside.

\------------------------------------------------

Jayce hadn’t been expecting any guests. His plans for the day was to sit around in his home and prepare a speech for the passing of this year. Frustrated, he rubbed his eyes. The sentinel couldn’t come up with anything as he was used to improvising, that way it all seemed more natural. But this time, Caitlyn demanded a planned speech to keep the people organized and rallied in case Jinx crashed the party. Again.

He sighed in aggravation as he put the pen away from him.

“Cheer up, poster boy. You got company.” A familiar smug voice said, making Jayce smile a bit. Of all the people to walk in here, it had to be a certain prodigy. Not that the Sentinel had any complaints.

“Perfect timing as always. Can you write this speech for me?”

Shaking his head, Ekko casually walked over to Jayce though a bit unsteadily, sitting down next to him. “Nah, I get better things to do. Like pranking you pilties.”

“Yeah, yeah, just say you missed me.” Jayce put his arm around Ekko, who shrugged with surprise by the sudden gesture. Smirking, the Zaunite lay his head on the sentinel’s shoulder. “In your dreams, poster-boy.” He seemed warmer than usual.

 “You’re really warm. Are you feeling all right?” Jayce asked, putting his hand on Ekko’s burning hot forehead. However, the Zaunite as usual shrugged it off. “I’ve been better. Nothing serious though.” Seemed the cold had caught up with him.

Sighing Jayce lay Ekko down, covering him with a nearby blanket. “I didn’t mean for you to answer that, tough guy. You’re having a fever.”

“No, I’m not. What makes you a doctor?” Ekko seemed to drift off into a hazy daze, his voice weakening. Shaking his head, Jayce sat down before him, stroking his cheek “Life. Now stop being such a child and rest.”

“Okay poster boy, if you say so…” Ekko drifted away as he closed his eyes. He was way too exhausted to argue right now. He felt the air around getting a little colder when Jayce stood up.

\-------------------------------

His body felt heavy, like was it made out of lead. He was tired, and dizzy, his eyes flickering around the room. He remembered where he was now. For whatever ever reason, he didn’t have this normal feeling of alertness, usually he would be ready to jump into action, should danger arise. Right now he just wanted to lay down here and sleep. Under this warm softness, he felt like safe for once. How odd it was. Tired, Ekko closed his eyes again, not opening them when he heard Jayce return. He could feel his arm hands running gently through his white hair. Heat suddenly rose to his cheeks, confusing Ekko. He could not determine whether it was the fever or something else but it made him long for more warmth as he soon felt himself freezing terribly.

“Hey Jayce… will you lay next to me? I’m freezing like a hairless rat on the verge of dying.”

Without a word, Jayce did as told. He snuck himself under the blanket, making sure Ekko lay as comfortable as possible. He wrapped his hands around the Zaunite, pulling him close. Adjusting himself, Ekko found comfort on resting his head against Jayce’s broad shoulders, feeling his entire torso rise up and down with every breath the Sentinel was taking.

“Is this all right?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“… Good.” Jayce said, there was a hint of relief in his voice as he suddenly decided to plant a kiss on Ekko’s forehead, making the Zaunite’s face heated up even more.

There they lay, in the afternoon of a terribly snowy day. Ekko drifted into sleep again. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so much. And comfortably. Around evening, Ekko wasn’t feeling any better. His hazy gaze looked with great curiosity as Jayce was preparing something on the stove. The room had been heated up it seemed, lingering with a scent of alluring flowers.

“Drink this,” Jayce turned to Ekko with a cup of liquid. Cautious, the Zaunite took the cup. The scent was sweet but faint, nothing to alert Ekko as he promptly drank it.  

“What is this? It tastes like Mundo’s sweat!” Ekko grimaced at the terrible taste. He swallowed it regardless, even if it made him want to spit it out. Ekko was pretty sure that plants would die if they were watered with this stuff.  

“Maybe it is. It was something Caitlyn brought me, when I was sick once.” Jayce smirked with amusement as he took the cup and headed towards the sink.

“Are you ever sick? Huh, now that was something I didn’t know.” Ekko curled up underneath the blanket.

“I am a busy man. Being the guard of Piltover doesn’t leave much room for days off and relaxation.” Jayce returned to the Zaunite.

“The protection of the people around you… no wonder you’re the face of Piltover. “

“Well, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t do out of love. You of all people can relate to that.”

It seemed like Ekko thought a bit for a response “…By that same logic, do you then-“ he suddenly stopped, looking away.

Curious, Jayce continued to poke him. “Do I what?”

“Nothing. Forget what I said.” Ekko turned his face away, thankful to have been born dark skin so that Jayce could not see him blush.  But Jayce couldn’t take no for an answer. He cupped the Zaunite’s face, forcing their eyes to meet a couple of moments. He pushed their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

“You know… If you ever feel like it, just empty your heart out. I’m all ears.”

“I-I didn’t mean anything, ok? Just let go of me.” Ekko shrugged under Jayce’s grip. The Sentinel paused for a moment before finally letting go.

“Have your fever worsened? You got a whole lot warmer.”

“Huh, is that so? I still feel like popsicle.”

“Want me to warm you up again?” Jayce sat down next to the curled up ball of blankets and gently wrapped his arms around a very flushed Ekko.

“…Yes.” His heart fluttered when he heard the Sentinel softly chuckled and tighten his grip on the young Zaunite.

“Are you ever gonna finish that speech?”

“Eventually. I think. Right now, I’d rather stay like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Er, it got a little dialogue heavy in the end but I do like how it turned out


End file.
